Episode 7515/7516 (31st May 2016)
Plot Holly apologises to Moira for Cain not returning home the previous night, and insists she is grateful for everything her mum has done for her. Chas offers to accompany Liv to Gordon's old house to clean up after the party. Liv receives another bulling text, just as Robert walks into the pub backroom with his phone in his hand. Liv insists it must be Robert and begs Aaron to believe her. Bernice phones Laurel to tell her Gabby can no longer come for tea, as she is grounded for being sick on her shoes. Arthur tells Ashley that he doesn't want to play on the pirate ship anymore. Charity is delighted that Cain has left Moira and realises Cain made Moira choose between him and Holly and he wasn't chosen. Brenda concludes that Belle is a lesbian, after Belle insists she isn't interested in boys. When Lachlan orders a coffee, Brenda advises Lachlan that Belle won't be interested in her. Aaron tells Liv that the messages weren't Robert, and Liv asks to go to the funeral later. April insists to Arthur that she want to play on the pirate ship, but Arthur is adamant it's a ghost ship. April's shouting wakes Sandy up, and he tells April and Arthur ghost ship stories, which scares them. Aaron tells Robert he will be going to the funeral with Liv. Moira informs Adam that the rehab cannot take Holly for another four weeks. Adam assures her that they will be able to get Holly through, like they did last time, and tells Moira that she has Cain to help. Moira admits to Adam that Cain is gone, as he didn't come home the previous night. Adam is furious and goes to sort things out. Chas and Liv begin cleaning the house. Whilst outside, Liv sees Ryan and realises he was the one who Robert paid to lie to the police. Lachlan tells Belle that Brenda thinks she is gay. Lachlan becomes suspicious when Belle scurries out of the café when Dr Bailey arrives, and then Dr Bailey follows her. Adam confronts Cain and questions if Moira would walk out on Cain if it was Debbie who had the addiction. Adam insists if Cain doesn't have the backbone to support Moira through this, then she is better off without him. Jermaine questions why Belle ended their relationship, and they kiss but Belle runs away. Liv tells Ryan that Gordon is dead, but Ryan denies he is the person who Robert paid, and Liv asks him to give Robert what is coming to him, and she'll make it worth his while. Laurel confronts Cain at the garage, reminding him how he offered her money to leave the village too, and explaining if she took it, she would be dead by now. Laurel tells him there is always hope if people love and believe in you. Laurel concludes that Cain tried to pay her off to protect Marlon, as when he was little, no one protected him from Shadrach. Laurel warns him if Holly goes it won't be the drug that kills her, it will be him. Robert tells Aaron that he will do his best to get along with Liv, and they kiss. Liv agrees to pay Ryan £50,000 in return for him going to the police about Robert. Ashley tells Laurel he is going to do some gardening, but when Arthur goes outside a moment later, screams are coming from the pirate ship. Holly continues to apologise to Moira and agrees to go to her if she ever has the urge to use drugs again. Cain arrives back at Butlers Farm, and Moira questions if he has forgotten something or he is back for good. Cain admits he did forget something, he forgot how much he loves her. Moira insists she has to support Holly. Liv looks through old photos as Ryan turns up. He agrees to keep Aaron out of everything and drop Robert in it. Lachlan quizzes Belle about her married man. Belle admits she did see him at lunch time to talk, but they are still finished. She agrees to attend a concert with Lachlan. Cain admits he was wrong about Holly. Liv listens in as Robert tells Aaron that Liv is his family too and from tomorrow the three of them will put everything behind them. Belle worries when she sees Cain walking to Jermaine in the street. Chas, Aaron, Liv and Robert are the only people who attend Gordon's cremation. Liv walks out on the service and Robert chases after her. Robert explains to her that he didn't attend his own father's funeral, and instead he watched it from a bridge. Cain returns with a home drugs test. Moira isn't sure but Holly agrees to take it. Robert assures Liv that it is okay to be sad, and Aaron only wants her to get through everything. Liv phones Ryan to tell him the deal is off. Aaron talks to Gordon's coffin and wonders if Gordon was really sorry for what happened although tells him he is going straight to hell. Aaron states that the only good thing was finding Liv. Jermaine tells Belle he was so close to telling Cain about them as he can stand up for himself but Belle worries what Cain would do if he found out. Holly's drug test comes back negative. Liv worries when she cannot get through to Ryan to cancel the plans. Jermaine treats Belle to a dinner in a fancy restaurant and he questions why she is letting Cain break them up. Liv apologises to Robert for blaming him for the messages just the police arrive and arrest Robert for conspiracy to pervert the course of justice. Jermaine insists he needs Belle back in his life, and they will delete all their messages. Belle questions if Jermaine has done this before. Aaron can't figure out why Ryan has went to the police now, and Liv admits she promised to pay Ryan £50,000, and she tried to cancel the deal but he wouldn't answer. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Ryan - George Sampson *Celebrant - Jackie Lye *Police Officer - Joel Stockhill Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Back staircase, backroom and public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and back garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Rowlands Avenue *15 Rowlands Avenue - Exterior and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *David's Shop - Interior *Unknown crematorium *Unknown park *Hotten Road *Unknown restaurant Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *The waiter who shows Belle and Jermaine to their table is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,110,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Extended episodes